


Emotions are... flawed.

by kunfucious



Series: i second that emotion [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rivals, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmate Telepathy, Soulmates, doyoung is a tease, i dont really write smut so sorry in advance, no beta we die like men, shared emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunfucious/pseuds/kunfucious
Summary: “Tell me, how does it feel to be lying on your crush’s desk while getting fucked open by another man’s fingers?”Or in which Taeyong discovers that he might not be the only one in the office with dirty thoughts about their coworker.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: i second that emotion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Emotions are... flawed.

“Johnny, can you make a copy of this file for me? The stockholders meeting is at 3 and I still need to pick up the catering from the restaurant. Oh, I should probably get coffee while I’m out too…”

His friend sighed at him. “Do you  _ ever  _ take a break Taeyong?”

“Not when we have work to do,” Taeyong chided him. 

He had been at this job for 2 years already, but it seemed there was just no adjusting to the fast-paced environment of the corporate world. It was tough work, some days it left him so exhausted he nearly slept through his alarms. He practically kissed his social life goodbye in college. But it was worth it, at least to him. Through all of the busywork, at least he had--

“Maybe if you weren’t so obsessed with trying to kiss up to Jaehyun then you would learn to stop being such a workaholic.” 

_ Curse Johnny for being so astute to his emotions. _ Taeyong supposed that just naturally came with being friends with someone for almost a decade. Stopping only to ruffle Taeyong's hair, Johnny sauntered off as if he hadn’t so casually described Taeyong’s biggest weakness. 

Jaehyun had joined their company just under a year ago, but he quickly proved he was not to be underestimated. He was young but already successful, having graduated from a top university abroad and quickly making his way through company ranks. He was not only a shrewd businessman but was respectful to his employees, not nearly as intimidating as he initially seemed. For Taeyong though, there was just no getting over the sparkling eyes and dimpled smile that showed itself on rare occasions. He was quite the eligible bachelor, by all means. And Taeyong was certainly not above sucking up to get in his good favor. 

“Hey, Taeyong?” His coworker Taeil peeked his head out of the corner office. “Boss wants to see you.”

Shooting up from his chair a little  _ too  _ quickly to be normal, Taeyong made his way down the corridor towards the office. He couldn’t ignore the fluttering of his heart in his ribcage, mind racing thinking up various situations.  _ Promotion? _ Nah, they weren’t handed out that easily in this company.  _ What if I’m being fired.. _ ! That was definitely not it, he’d been doing his work perfectly, and hadn’t heard any complaints before.  _ Or I’m being transferred… _ He really hoped not. 

His thoughts were cut short as he arrived all too soon at the door, knocking gently and listening to the reply before entering. 

“Mr. Jung sir, you wanted to see me?”

“I told you before, just Jaehyun is fine. Come, sit.” He smiles gently, and gestures toward two chairs facing his desk. One swiveled towards him, and as his eyes scraped over the occupant, his face fell.

“Hey, Yongie.”

Taeyong held back the grimace on his face as he took a seat next to his smirking coworker. 

“I was just talking to Doyoung, and he had an excellent idea. For our projected sales this quarter, it is imperative we seek out new clientele. As you know, Doyoung oversees the Japanese branch of our company, and he has a lot of prospective clients he has in mind. It would be a lot of work, determining the logistics of setting up meetings, paperwork, and such-- Seeing as he couldn’t possibly do all the work himself, Doyoung mentioned that he would like you to work on the project with him.”

“Oh, Sir, I don’t think--”

Doyoung turned to face him, running a hand lightly over his dark hair to smooth it into place. Taeyong found himself distracted, following the movement with his eyes. “Don’t be such a worrywart. Are you really sure you wanna pass something like this up?”

Jaehyun nodded along with Doyoung’s words. “It would be a great asset to the company. Not to mention, you will be paid a bonus on top of your current salary for your efforts.”

Taeyong weighed his options. He had a lot on his plate right now, but it wouldn’t be impossible… Then again, it would be a nightmare to work with Doyoung. He had a reputation in the office for being so much of a perfectionist he was nearly impossible to work with. Frankly speaking, that was not far off from Taeyong, but then again he had never been a fan of group work.

“Just make sure to not overwork yourself. I know you get really into your work Taeyong, but you have to remember to take care of yourself too.”

Taeyong nodded, blushing slightly at his boss' concerned tone. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to work with Doyoung after all. If it made Jaehyun happy, it was well worth whatever pain he would be subjected to by his demonic coworker. 

“I’ll do it.”

The seemingly permanent smirk on Doyoung’s face grew into a coy grin. 

Taeyong felt what seemed like the beginnings of excitement flutter in the back of his head before it disappeared. An emotion that he, seeing as the majority of what he was presently feeling was dread, could immediately place as not his own.

  
  


He always had that in the back of his mind. Every living and breathing person did. Like a built in mood ring, you could get glimpses of what your soulmate was like through the emotions they felt. He had read countless books and movies about how romantic it was, for strangers to discover their connection through their shared emotions. But for Taeyong, it was kind of… lonely. 

He went through life full of happiness, sadness, jealousy and anger. He knew his soulmate would be feeling the entire spectrum of human feelings from him, but all he got was… emptiness. His soulmate was so emotionally catatonic it was scary. At first he doubted that he even had a soulmate, or that maybe they were no longer in this world. But every once in a while, he would get a sliver of something, most often jealousy- but no matter, it was a fleeting hope that _yes, I’m here._ _I’m real_. Maybe it was him being a romantic, but he hoped that he would meet them as soon as possible. To see if maybe once he’s in their life, if they would open up to him. He wanted to feel all the best things in life alongside them. 

“How long are you gonna stir that coffee? Pretty sure the sugar dissolved 15 minutes ago.”    
  


He looked up at the voice startling him out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized he was zoning out, daydreaming about hopeful futures. “What do you want, Doyoung?”

“Nothing, just admiring that lovestruck look on your face. Still thinking about the boss?” 

He immediately felt his entire face redden.  _ Was it that obvious to everyone? _

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell. It’s quite cute really, that you are that simple.”

“What is your problem with me?! This isn’t a game, Doyoung. I didn’t go along with your little charade back there just so you can tease me mercilessly,” he bit back.  “We are supposed to be working together. So let’s stick to the work, hmm?” Taeyong leveled his eyes at Doyoung, who continued to look at him gleefully.

“Aww, but that’s no fun, baby,” Doyoung mock frowned. “You are so fun to play with. I guess I’ll behave for now. But no promises.” 

He gently reached out to grab Taeyong’s chin with one hand, maintaining eye contact, daring him to look away. Taeyong just glared back, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. 

“Fuck off.”

Doyoung purred. “Ooh, feisty. Let’s work well together, hmm kitten?” 

He spent the next 15 minutes with his head against his desk, trying to ignore his rapid heartbeat and the flush that had previously been contained to his face spread to his neck and ears. He wasn't sure he would last more than another day around Doyoung. Not if he was gonna tease him this much. It was almost embarrassing that he could see through Taeyong that easily. He shivered, willing himself to shrug away entertaining any thoughts of what mischief Doyoung was up to. He wasn’t always that way. It was as if he woke up one day and decided  _ I guess I’ll just make Taeyong’s life a living hell.  _ He would just have to tough it out, until the end of the project. That was doable, right?

  
  
  


Wrong. This was the 4th night in a row that Taeyong found himself in the company building after hours, working well into the night. He was not gonna give Doyoung the satisfaction of ripping into his work if there was the slightest error- he was a demon in human form. Not to mention how it would make him look in front of their boss... 

That was another problem. If the mountain of work hadn’t frazzled his nerves to near-incapacitating levels, it also gave him terrible moods. He found himself snapping at his other coworkers, and the frustration had to go somewhere. Naturally, for a healthy man in his mid-twenties, that meant manifesting in a raging libido. Just a thought about the boss, and his mind was automatically coming up with the most lewd fantasies. That when this was all over, Jaehyun would see how hard he worked, and give him… a reward. He’d lock his office door, shut the blinds, and instruct Taeyong to bend himself over the desk-- 

He really had to shake himself out of these crazy daydreams, before it started affecting his work. Whenever he stayed late at the office, he would go into Jaehyun’s office and palm himself over his work slacks, imagining all the things Jaehyun could do to him. It was enough to drive him crazy, and he could die of humiliation if he ever got caught. But he couldn’t stop himself.

He felt the crotch of his pants tighten just thinking about it.  _ (Did he have an exhibitionist streak?)  _ He closed the door behind him- no need to lock, he was the only person in the office at this hour- and sat down in Jaehyun’s chair. He unzipped his pants, gripping his cock in his hand, stroking himself at a steady pace. He closed his eyes, letting his imagination take care of the rest.

_ “Take your clothes off.” _

__ _ Taeyong would slowly strip for him, shirt then pants, until all that was left was a sexy pair of lacy panties. Jaehyun’s gaze burned over him, as the former drank in Taeyong’s naked body. He would glance at the panties, and say-- _

“Jaehyun must’ve left the light on.”

Taeyong’s eyes shot open. He was so immersed in his personal fantasy he had failed to hear the footsteps immediately outside the door. He rushed to stuff his hardened dick back in his pants, but not before the door swung open, a surprised Doyoung glancing at Taeyong’s disheveled state.

“...You’re not Jaehyun,” he insightfully pointed out. 

“Do I look like I am?” Taeyong bit back, still mindful of his pants still around his waist.  _ Shit. _

“So what might  _ you _ be up to at this hour? Half naked, and in the boss’s chair, no less.”

“I was- umm, you know..” Taeyong avoided his piercing gaze, instead admiring the carpeting of the room. He could feel the blush covering his face- there was no way to explain away what he was doing. Doyoung had eyes, he could see that he was jacking off. What Doyoung chose to do with that information however, would define their relationship more than anything.

“Hmm, what to do… I’m sure Jaehyun would be absolutely fascinated to find out his star pupil jacked off at his desk.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t?”

“Common decency? Not wanting me to hate you until the end of time?”

Doyoung chuckled easily. “That’s just boring.” He whipped out his phone, aiming it at Taeyong.  _ CLICK. _ Great. Now he had photographic evidence.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I can’t pass up this opportunity,” He said, waving his phone around with a fake smile. “I might need this for later.”

  
  


“So you’re just gonna blackmail me?” Taeyong seethed. What had he ever done to Doyoung to warrant this kind of treatment? “What do you even get from this?”

“My entertainment.”

“This is sexual harassment. I could tell Jaehyun right now.”

“Oh? What are you gonna tell him? ‘ _ Doyoung is bullying me because I was jacking off at your desk’?  _ Why don’t we keep this a little secret between us.”

“Why would I listen to you?”

“Let’s just say I’ll make it worth your while.” He pointed to Taeyong’s half-hard erection. “You didn’t get to finish yet. Shall I help you take care of that?”

“You’re sick,” he spat out. “And I don’t need your help.” 

A smirk slowly grew on Doyoung’s face that Taeyong was all too familiar with. “Are you sure about that?” He closed the distance between the two, his slender finger gently tracing the outline of Taeyong’s hardness stretching against his pants. 

Taeyong couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat. He was so wired up that it was hard to listen to the moral side of his brain telling him to fight it, and eventually his need for release won out. He did  _ not  _ attend the top law school in the country just for him to be listening to his dick in this compromising situation.  _ And yet. _

“Fine. Ok. I can’t believe I’m doing this--” he muttered.

_ “ _ Eh, you know what they say:  _ Different strokes for different folks _ . Now, give me a show.”

  
  
  
  
  


Doyoung was very slim, at least from what Taeyong could see, because his work shirts were quite billowy and didn’t denote his form very well. So he was reasonably shocked when the latter effortlessly picked him up and placed him on top of Jaehyun’s desk, sending a stack of papers flying.  _ Whatever, that was for future Taeyong to clean. _

For now, his attention was fixated on the dark eyes intensely drinking him in. Despite all his big talk, Doyoung was surprisingly gentle, almost a little too much. He took his sweet time palming Taeyong’s dick over his briefs, his pants that were already unzipped were peeled off immediately. Button by button Taeyong’s shirt started to slip down, revealing his pale neck and delicate collarbones, which became two targets for Doyoung. Biting and sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth, bruises decorated the canvas of Taeyong’s body, and Doyoung took a moment to appreciate his artistry before dipping back in for more. 

Taeyong shuddered, gasping silently as Doyoung decorated his skin with hickies. “Sensitive, aren’t you? You keep surprising me.”

Taeyong’s hands grasped at Doyoung’s muscular arms that were on full display as they pinned him to the table. He hadn’t noticed him roll up his sleeves earlier. “As do you.” 

He grinned down at Taeyong. “Like what you see?”

“I’m starting to,” Taeyong tested the waters. Sure, he had really only been looking at Jaehyun all this time. But now that he was really getting a good look at Doyoung up close, he was starting to really notice his devilishly handsome features. Piercing, cat-like eyes, long slender nose, full red lips… he wouldn’t be exaggerating for calling him beautiful.

Taeyong was brought out of his thoughts when Doyoung’s lips caught his for a passionate kiss, Doyoung’s eagerness pushing Taeyong further into the table. It wasn’t necessarily Taeyong’s cup of tea when it comes to kisses- a mess of lips and teeth and tongues gnashing, but oh  _ god _ was it hot. 

Doyoung broke from the kiss first, panting, giving Taeyong time to catch his breath as well. Taeyong was ready to dive back in, but Doyoung gave him a  _ tsk _ of mock disapproval. Taeyong cocked his head in confusion, but Doyoung wordlessly brought his fingers to Taeyong’s lips, tracing their fullness with the finger pads. Taeyong got the hint, taking Doyoung’s fingers into his mouth, tongue dancing around the digits and sucking them sloppily.

After a few moments Doyoung must’ve deemed it sufficient, taking his hand back and leaving Taeyong with a glazed look in his eye, waiting for Doyoung’s next command. 

“Turn around and show me your ass.” 

Taeyong obeyed, pressing his face to the desk and raising his hips up. His breath hitched at the feeling of Doyoung’s fingers circling his rim tauntingly before dipping a single finger in. 

“Gimme another,” he mumbled immediately, and Doyoung did just that, patiently working him open, too slowly for Taeyong’s taste. He was turned on enough that he didn’t truly need Doyoung to be so thorough in stretching him out, but the latter seemed intent on making sure he was properly prepared. After what felt like forever to Taeyong, a third finger joined the others, starting to fill him up like he craved.

“Tell me, how does it feel to be lying on your crush’s desk while getting fucked open by another man’s fingers?”

“-’s good,” he babbled, biting back a moan that made its way up his throat. He was getting close.

“What’s that baby? Use your words or I don’t know what you want.”

Taeyong furrowed his brow, Doyoung not slowing down so Taeyong could respond but rather speeding up his fingers. 

“I’m ready--” he panted out between breaths. “Give it to me.”

“No need to rush. We have all the time we need. And I plan on playing with you all night, think you can last?”

Taeyong groaned. “Not if you keep teasing me like that. If you’re gonna fuck me, just fuck me already.” 

Doyoung was taking his sweet time so Taeyong was ready to take matters into his own hands, quite literally. He tried to discreetly reach down to touch his cock, but Doyoung noticed the movement and slapped his hand away. 

“Did I tell you you could touch yourself? It’s no fun if I let you cum right now. Now be a good little slut for me and keep your hands above your head.”

He was getting impatient. He wanted to just orgasm and be done with it, but knowing Doyoung, he was nowhere close to satisfied yet. He was just a predator playing with its prey. He wouldn’t be satisfied until Taeyong was completely unraveled and begging for it. Which at this point, Taeyong wasn’t above begging anymore. He needed it, and he needed it now.

Doyoung’s fingers gathered the precome leaking from his weeping cock. “You’re getting so wet for me. What a good boy.” The praise paired with the gentle brush of contact to his tip made him jolt from the sensitivity.

“-’m close. Please, Doyoung,” he begged, barely coherent.

“Not yet. Just a little more, can you go for a bit longer?”

Taeyong nodded weakly, and Doyoung smiled gently. It was different than that stupid smirk he always had on, this time it almost seemed--  _ genuine _ . Taeyong didn’t have much mental strength left to ponder it though, the sensation of Doyoung’s fingers in his ass rendering his brain useless.

They were both startled by the sound of Taeyong’s phone ringing from where it was stuffed in the pocket of the pants that were now discarded on the floor. Doyoung was in the mind to ignore it, but Taeyong looked longingly towards it. 

“What? You’re not really gonna answer that with my fingers in your ass, are you?”

“But it’s Jaehyun calling! What if it's important?”

Doyoung squatted to pick up the phone, looking at the contact name. “How’d you know it was Jaehyun?”

“-- I set a special ringtone for him?” 

Doyoung chuckled. “... god you’re whipped. Answer it.”

“What? You just said--”

Doyoung didn’t give Taeyong the chance to finish before he accepted the call and put it on speaker, placing the phone next to Taeyong’s head.

“H-hello?” Taeyong called out nervously.

_ “Taeyong,” _ Jaehyun cooed through the phone.  _ “Are you still at work?” _

Panic set in. They were currently in his office doing unspeakable things, and he decides  _ now _ would be the perfect time to check in on Taeyong?

“Yes, I’m just-  _ ah _ \- finishing up s-some things.” Taeyong tried his best to sound normal but it was difficult with Doyoung’s fingers still fucking into his asshole.

Jaehyun, ever the empath, easily picked up on the distress in Taeyong’s voice.  _ “Is everything ok? You don’t sound too good. You better not be overworking yourself again--”  _

Doyoung’s fingers were just slightly longer than Taeyong’s, so he easily grazed against his sweet spot. Taeyong sighed, momentarily losing himself in the pleasure.

“I’m fine. I’m actually going home soon-- _ mph,”  _ he covered his mouth to prevent a moan from spilling out. 

_ “Is Doyoung giving you any trouble?” _

At the mention of his name, Doyoung smiled gleefully. He removed his fingers from Taeyong’s ass, Taeyong sighing in relief until Doyoung momentarily dipped out of view. Where his fingers were a second ago, Doyoung replaced the empty space with his tongue. The warm wet sensation stunned Taeyong into momentary silence, before he remembered Jaehyun had asked him a question and was waiting for a response.

“No, he’s … taking care of me.”

_ “Ok, if you say so. Get some rest, I’ll see you in the morning. Have a good night.” _

Doyoung sucked the shell of Taeyong’s ear between his teeth, mouthing at the skin just below on his neck, before dipping back down to suck dark bruises into his inner thigh and drawing out a whimper from Taeyong. It felt  _ so good _ but he had to remember to keep quiet. “You… too.”  __

The dial tone indicating that the call has ended rings out for a few beeps, before his phone goes dark again. Taeyong breathes out a sigh of relief, grateful that he can make all the noise he wants to now. The office has become quieter after the phone call, all except for Taeyong’s uneven breaths and the lewd sounds of Doyoung darting his tongue in and out of his ass filling the room. 

“ _ Very _ good work, Yongie. I think you deserve a reward for that excellent performance.”

He brought his hand up to Taeyong’s face, holding it out for him. “ _ Spit _ . That’s it baby. Gotta get you nice and wet so we can make you feel good, hmm?” 

He brought his slicked fingers to touch Taeyong’s achingly hard dick. Taeyong cried out when he circled his fingers around the shaft and began pumping lazily, just barely giving Taeyong enough friction. His hips bucked up to chase Doyoung’s hand, but the latter gripped his hips and forced them back down. 

It wasn’t until Doyoung firmly grasped his cock, giving him a few quick pumps and wrapping his fist around the tip with each swipe that had Taeyong screaming out as he came. Doyoung kept stroking him through his orgasm, until he crumpled back onto the desk limply. All he could do was stare at Doyoung, who gazed down at him with a strangely affectionate face. 

It almost made him think of his soulmate for a moment. It was weird for Taeyong to be getting all sentimental after he just came, but Taeyong couldn’t shake the familiarity in the back of his mind-- that the emotion he currently felt from his soulmate was eerily similar to the one Doyoung was wearing on his face. He brushed the silly thought aside though because he could see the tips of Doyoung’s ears reddening and the outline of his dick, already hard, was visible in his pants. He had gotten off from seeing Taeyong so disheveled, which Taeyong in turn felt a sort of pride for, being able to affect the other like that. 

“Like what you see?” He questioned with a smile, parroting Doyoung’s words from earlier. 

“I’m starting to.” 

“Let me touch you too,” Taeyong uttered out, surprising even himself. Doyoung gave him a questioning look, but nonetheless took off his pants, taking a seat on the chair. Taeyong scooched down the desk, taking the length of his cock in one hand, feather-light touches making Doyoung’s dick twitch in interest. 

He was about to start jerking him off in earnest before he heard  _ footsteps… and a knock.  _

“Is someone in there?” Someone on the other side of the door called out. “I thought I heard voices.”

“ _ Shit _ ,” Doyoung whispered. “It’s the security guard making his rounds. Hide under the desk.”

Taeyong crawled under the desk as quietly as possible. _At least he_ _had the decency to knock first,_ Taeyong thought. _Unlike someone else I know..._

“Yes?” Doyoung called back, before Taeyong heard the door slowly open.  _ God, this was just like something out of a porno.  _ Which gave Taeyong the idea...

“Oh, sorry to disrupt your work. Did you have someone in here with you?” The voice asked. Taeyong was an opportunist, and he realized there was no better way to get back at Doyoung for earlier than making him just as helpless as he was. His hand creeped up to Doyoung’s cock. His chair was scooted into the desk to conceal his pants-less self (and Taeyong), meaning Doyoung wouldn’t see it coming if he was looking away.  _ Revenge, baby. _

“Oh no, just me talking to myself! Haha, don’t mind me. It helps me process…. ” Doyoung hissed out the word as he felt Taeyongs tongue flatten to lick up the underside of his dick. Taeyong silently chuckled in victory. He took Doyoung’s entire length into his mouth easily. One of the many perks of having a non-existent gag reflex.

“Weird. I could’ve sworn I saw Taeyong earlier, I must’ve not noticed him leave… Well, don’t stay too long and overwork yourself.”

Taeyong began bobbing his head up and down on his dick, taking care to swirl his tongue along the crease between the head and the shaft, and over his slit. Despite Doyoung being such a poor liar, he was surprisingly good at keeping his voice calm and even while aroused, unlike Taeyong. “Right. I’m almost finished here so… goodnight.” 

  
  


There was a moment of silence before Doyoung announced “ _ he’s gone _ .” He scooted his chair out from the desk to give the younger more room. Taeyong's mouth was still attached to his dick, and pulled off with a loud pop. He gave a single kiss to the tip, more for dramatic effect than anything. 

“How’s that?” He gloated.

Doyoung dug his fingers into Taeyong’s scalp, twisting them deep into his hair and guiding his head back onto his dick in a wordless command to  _ keep sucking _ .

“You’re dirtier than I thought. Ugh..  _ fuck _ , Taeyong! Why are you so good at this… ” 

Taeyong looked up to meet his eyes and smiled coyly, not breaking eye contact as he dragged his tongue down the length of Doyoung’s cock. He took his balls into his mouth, sucking the skin gently. “I’m not as much of a virgin as you think I am.” 

Doyoung groaned, his eyes starting to cloud with arousal. “That’s too bad.” 

“What?” 

“I wanna be the only person who can wreck you like this.” 

Doyoung grabbed fistfulls of Taeyong’s hair, controlling the pace of the latter’s sucking. He planted his feet on the ground, raising his hips ever so slightly to be able to fuck back into Taeyong’s mouth. The younger moaned, and the vibrations from his mouth reverberating around Doyoung’s dick. 

“Shit, you’re so good for me.” 

Despite the compliment, Doyoung pulled Taeyong off his dick. Taeyong blinked up at him in confusion. “Why did you pull me off? You didn’t finish yet...”

“Because I’d rather blow it in your tight little ass,” he answered simply, the words going straight to Taeyong’s dick.

He pulled Taeyong up to his feet, leading him over to the window and pressing his body against it. Thankfully the office was at the top of the building, far from prying eyes that might lie below. It was simultaneously embarrassing and exciting. Taeyong knew nobody would be able to see them, but the thrill of getting caught turned him on more. Pressed up against the glass, the dark night sky made it so that their reflections were the only thing they could see, their desperate panting starting to fog up the window. Taeyong had never seen himself in such a state, and when he looked to Doyoung’s reflection he caught his gaze. He was nearly as wrecked as Taeyong, face red and pupils dilated. 

“Do you have a condom?” he asked the reflection.

“Of course. I take very good care of my pets.” Doyoung fished in his pants pocket, tearing open the wrapper and rolling it onto his length. 

He grasped Taeyong’s hips with one hand and positioned himself behind Taeyong’s ass. He rutted against his plush ass cheeks a few times teasingly, before finally entering. He still wasn’t done teasing though, thrusting shallowly and pulling all the way out each time, mounting Taeyong’s frustration. 

“ _ Fucking…  _ harder, you asshole! Are you gonna fuck me or not?” 

“You’re so needy. It’s cute.” Doyoung punctuated the last word with a single thrust, pressing his dick up to the hilt into Taeyong. The latter sobbed, finally feeling filled up like he so craved. Despite his teasing Doyoung gave in to Taeyong’s demands, pounding into him at a brutal pace. Taeyong couldn’t help the mewls that escaped his throat, but scared of making too much noise, he quickly covered his mouth. Doyoung pulled Taeyong’s hand away, instead interlacing their fingers.

“Let me hear you baby. I want to hear all your beautiful noises. Wanna make you scream from taking my cock.”

Taeyong choked on a sob as Doyoung angled his hips, ramming into his prostate with every thrust. One hand crept its way up Taeyong’s side, making him shiver in anticipation. There was a slight sting as the sharpness of Doyoung’s fingernails raked the skin, tugging at his nipple. 

“ _ Ahh..  _ Doyoung!  _ Fuck- _ ” He couldn’t take his eyes off the reflection in front of him, watching his back get blown out was undeniably  _ hot. _ Watching  _ Doyoung _ do this to him… it was almost enough to send him over the edge. “I’m so close--”

Doyoung’s breath fanned over the back of his neck, as he nuzzled his lips near Taeyong’s ear, whispering, “Let me help you baby.”

He reached for Taeyong’s cock, timing his strokes with each thrust. It was too much- the feeling of Doyoung’s hands all over him while his cock was stuffed deep in his ass had Taeyong crying out as he came. Doyoung kept pounding into him as he climaxed, before he himself filled up the condom in Taeyong’s ass, Taeyong beginning to squirm from the oversensitivity. 

They both sank to the ground on their knees, letting the daze of their orgasms wash over them. Taeyong was limp in Doyoung’s arms, the latter calmly petting his hair while he waited for Taeyong to come to his senses again. 

Once he noticed Taeyong was cognizant, he left the room momentarily, returning with some wet towels from the company bathroom to clean them both up as best as he could. He began wiping down Taeyong, who made to grab the towel from Doyoung’s hands. Doyoung gently pushed him away, silently insisting that he would do it so Taeyong could rest.

Taeyong looked up at Doyoung with his signature doe eyes. Johnny had always said whenever Taeyong looked at someone like that, they would be irresistible to his charms. Maybe he was right-- Doyoung caught his gaze, his expression softening into a gentle smile.

“Why are you being nice to me?”

Doyoung’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You said you were blackmailing me… but you were gentle. You made sure I wouldn’t get caught earlier, and now…”

“Maybe I was putting up a front earlier. I really do want to take good care of you.”

They both fell into silence again, Taeyong attempting to process Doyoung’s somehow contradictory nature. He was never this nice to Taeyong, why the sudden change? It didn’t make any sense. 

Doyoung broke the silence first. “You know, you weren’t actually that obvious about liking the boss.” Taeyong met his gaze, waiting for him to continue. 

“It’s like… every time you were around him, you seemed really eager to make him like you. At first I just figured you were ambitious, and just trying to suck up to him for a promotion or something. But I couldn’t shake the feeling in the back of my mind that there was something more to it. The more I saw you talking to him, I felt that feeling-  _ love. _ It confused me. I knew it wasn’t my own, but I didn’t know where it was coming from. That’s when I realized… it was  _ you _ . I could feel your love for him.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened as he processed the information.  _ But doesn’t that mean-- _

Doyoung registered the knowing look in Taeyong’s eyes as the realization hit. “You’re my soulmate. At least, I’m pretty damn sure. Once I realized that, I don’t know.. I guess I got jealous without realizing it? So that’s why I always let my anger out on you. I’ve always been pretty good at not letting my emotions get to me,”  _ That would explain barely getting anything from Doyoung’s end,  _ Taeyong thought. “But I couldn’t stand always seeing you suck up to him. Then he suggested this idea for a project and, well obviously I took it. I needed to get closer to you.”

Taeyong could sense a bit of sadness-- no,  _ longing, _ well up in him. Sure, he may not have had the purest of intentions, but he almost felt bad for Doyoung. It must suck to know who your soulmate is and see them being flirty with someone else. He had no idea Doyoung had been thinking about him in that way.

“What the hell, I thought you hated me! You know, I would slap you, but I can tell you’re being honest.”

Doyoung just chuckled, clearly not intimidated by Taeyong’s threat. “So you can feel it too. I guess I’m not crazy then,” he sighed. “You know, since I’m just telling all my secrets now I guess, I might as well admit I didn’t exactly stumble upon you accidentally earlier. I came back to work because I left some files here, and may have sensed some strong emotions coming from my soulmate, and decided to check it out.”

“You ass,” Taeyong seethed out, but with no real bitterness in his voice. “What’s with the blackmail then? You know you could’ve just  _ asked,  _ or I don’t know,  _ told me what you’re telling me now. _ ”

“I had to convince you some way. Besides, where’s the fun in that?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “So are you gonna delete that picture of me now that you got what you wanted?”

Doyoung put on his all too familiar devilish smile. “No, I think I’ll keep my little souvenir for a while longer.”

Doyoung took Taeyong’s hand in his own, playing with his fingers before bringing them to his lips for a gentle kiss. “So can we start over?”

“... Yes,” Taeyong mumbled, face turning pink again. “But don’t even  _ think _ about blackmailing me. And no messing with me in the office either.”

Now it was Doyoung’s turn to give the other puppy eyes. “But I love teasing you. You have the best reactions.”

Taeyong shivered at the thought. “And next time… fuck me in a bed.”

“So there is a next time?” Doyoung asked hopefully.

“If you’re not gonna be an ass, then yes. I don’t plan on having just a one night stand with my soulmate.”

“ _ Mmh _ .. I like the sound of that,” Doyoung whispered back, capturing Taeyong’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Maybe Taeyong didn’t mind being teased if it meant he got to see this side of Doyoung. He hoped he would get to see it for a long time.   



End file.
